Stolen
by ItaSaku-ness
Summary: After Sasuke left Sakura trained until she dropped and was awarded with the position of ANBU Captain. Itachi comes to take Sakura with him to the Akatsuki as bait for the Kyuubi. Will she allow herself to be taken by this murderer read to find out.ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fan-fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Staring up at the sky, wind blowing around her hair and cherry blossoms danced around her as if attracted to her. Well what can I say she was Sakura Haruno of the Hidden Leaf Village, 5th Hokages Apprentice, former member of the legendary team 7 and killer of Sasori no Akasuna of the Akatsuki. But she was also known for her temper and chakra control.

After Sasuke had left Sakura trained continuously until she dropped and could no longer stand. She went as far as to try out for ANBU and surprisingly she passed along with all of the Konoha 12, with the exception of Sasuke.

Sakura was given the position of ANBU Captain along with Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara.

And Naruto well like he said he would, Naruto became the 6th Hokage or the Orange Hokage. The greatest Hokage in the Leaf Village's history of Hokages.

Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru's relationships had grown considerably to the point that the two boys would glare at anyone who even tried to get close to Sakura but in their opinion they were only trying to protect her.

They had also taught Sakura many new ninjutsu and taijutsu including Hyuga style. And the three became had become the most powerful ninja's Konoha had to offer.

Sakura had just finished training with the boys and was on her way home when Naruto came up behind her.

"Hey Sakura" Said person turned around and smiled a smile only for Naruto.

"Hey Naruto how are you?"

"Good but I could be better, I barely ever get to come out of that room and the paper work is a handfull" Naruto smiled that goofy smile of his as he scatched the back of his head. "Hey I was wondering since I don't get to relax often if you have time did you want to grab some ramen with me?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, after Sasuke had left Naruto had given up on trying to ask Sakura on a date as their relationship grew into more of a brother/sister relationship. Naruto being the highly overprotective older brother that Sakura had always wanted. "Yeah sure Naruto I'd love to".

After Naruto and Sakura had finished there ramen they said their goodbyes and headed home. When Sakura felt like she was being watched by something or rather someone, she decided to ignore them in hopes that they would think that she hadn't noticed an continue her way home.

When she arrived at her apartment she could still feel a presence watching her. This time however it was much stronger as she decided to turn around finding a pair of red eyes staring intently at her from the trees 'Sasuke' Sakura thought until they stepped of the shadows to show none other than Itachi Uchiha.

The streets were deserted so no-one could send for help. They had stricked orders from the Hokage that if seen Itachi Uchiha was to be capured in sight and restrained. Sakura glared at the Uchiha murderer as he remained calm and collected before speaking in a velvety voice that would have any other girl swooning over him, but obviously he had never met someone like Sakura before because it had no affect.

"Sakura Haruno, I've been ordered to capture you and bring you back to the Akatsuki. You will come obediently or I will be forced to use force" Itachi's voice remained the same as he continued to stare at her.

Sakura smirked "Sorry to disappoint you Itachi but you'll have to use force because there is no way in hel I'm going with you to Akatsuki to be used as bait for the Kyuubi" oh yes she was quite aware what they intended to use her for and she would not allow it.

Itachi showed slight surprised before his face became completely emotionless again "Very well then, you leave me with no choice".

Itachi ran at her with a kunai in hand and Sharingan blazing as he watched Sakura prepare herself for the up coming fight.

**So that was the first chapter I hope it was ok for a first try. please review and let me know what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey sorry that i took so long to update, but anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto.**

**"inner talking"**

"_thoughts"_

"speaking"

_recap_

_"Sakura Haruno, I've been ordered to capture you and bring you back to the akatsuki. You will come obediently or I will be forced to use force" Itachi's remained the same as he continued to stare at her._

_Sakura smirked "Sorry to disappoint you Itachi but you'll have to use force because there is no way hell I'm going with you to Akatsuki to be used as bait for the Kyuubi" oh yes she was quite aware what they intended to use her for and she would not allow it._

_Itachi showed slight surprise before his face became completely emotionless again "very well then, you leave me no choice"._

_Itachi ran at her with a kunai in hand and sharingan blazing as he watched Sakura prepare herself for the upcoming fight._

On with the story

Sakura placed on her black gloves and as fast as lightning she unsheathed her katana from behind her back. Itachi was right in front of her as she just managed to use her katana to block his attack. Using her chakra she pushed him back several metres before taking a defensive stance, "I refuse to let you take me away willingly. If you want me you'd have to kill me".

Itachi having been sent through the air landed with such grace even ballet dances would be put to shame. In the second that Itachi had landed he disappeared almost instantly.

Sakura spread her chakra out searching for Itachi but found nothing. He either retreated or was really good at hiding his chakra to the point where it felt like he wasn't even there.

After what seemed like a long time and what felt like Itachi was no longer in the area, Sakura resheathed her katana but kept her senses on the alert.

Sakura went into her apartment, into her room and removed her ANBU gear before heading into the bathroom, removing the rest of her clothes an readying herself for a much needed shower.

Turning the hot on full just how she liked it, relaxing her muscles and calming her mind of Itachi. But unfortunentley inner decided that, that would be the moment to pop up and distract her. **"Oh My God, can you believe it Itachi Uchiha wants us"** "_No inner he doesn't, the Akatsuki want us as bait to lure in Naruto" _**"So just think that if we get captured by Itachi that means that we get to feel him its like a dream come true" **Inner was swooning at this point a dreamy look plastered onto her face _"Inner pull your self together and since when did you start going for Itachi...I thought you were after Sasuke" _**"were being the key word. Why go for someone who will never accept you...now Itachi thats a completely different matter" **_"My point exactly. Itachi would never want someone like us...he killed his own family, what makes you think he would feel anything at all for someone like us?" _**"Come on outer, your giving to easily... he's an Uchiha, they love power, they thirst for it and look at us we can destroy anything with a single touch...now is that not power?" **_"you obviously haven't noticed but don't you think Itachi has enough power I mean look at him...he's one of the most feared shinobi in the world so don't tell me that he could use more power he has enough" _**"Outer...HE IS AN UCHIHA, HE CAN NEVER HAVE ENOGUH POWER! plus he is completly sexy with all that power, I wonder how he uses it...?" **_"Oh My God Inner your insane I'm not listening to you anymore. I swear with the way you act you might as well be the death of me" _**"Hey i still help you when you need it remember, so don't give me that missy" **_"Alright just shut up sometimes you can be even worse than Naruto" _**"hey tha-"**

Sakura blocked inner from her thoughts and 'tried' to finish relaxing. Getting out of the shower she dressed into a black silk nightgown that ends half way up her thigh then walked into her room... Immediently she noticed that something wasn't right, the room was colder and it was so tense.

Sakura scanned the dark room finding nothing, she walked over to the light switch to turn it on but it wouldn't work. _The power must be out...Shit_ were Sakura's thoughts.

Whilst continuing to scan the surrounding darkness she slowly moved towards the bed reaching for the hidden kunai under her pillow. Hidding the weapon next to her wrist so it was concealed between her arm and her waist she slowly began to advance.

"Who's there? If you think I'm stupid enough to fall for some stupid trick then your dead wrong" Sakura called out fiercely.

Suddenly a chuckle came from all around her "well apparently it looks like you have fallen for this 'stupid trick'" A voice like velvet relpied and Sakura knew instanly who it was...

"Itachi, enough with your genjutsu tricks. Face me like a true Uchiha would or are you to much of a coward that you think you might get beaten by a girl?" Sakura was egging him on now waiting for a reaction.

Another chuckle sounded but this time right behind her before it vanished and he appeared infront of her about 2 metres away. once again his face completely emotionless except for a small smirk.

"Well what do we have here, so I see you decided to show yourself after all" Sakura was talking to him as if it were an everyday thing.

"Like I said earlier Sakura if you will not come by choice then I will use force" Itachi's smirk disappeared and his voice became darker almost alluring, trying to draw her in. She refused to let it work, instead she ran at him with her kunai in hand which Itachi's Sharingan forsaw the hole movement and he defended himself with his own. "Then come Itachi, try and take me by force".

Itachi's smirk returned to his face at the challenge.

The next thing Sakura knew was herself being thrown back, doing a backflip she landed with cat like grace in a crouched position on the queen sized bed glaring at Itachi, which in return only made Itachi's smirk all the bigger.

Suddenly something dragged Sakura down backwards onto the bed pinning her arms beside her head and knocking the kunai out of her hands. Looking up she noticed that Itachi had create a Kage bunshin to force her down. Sakura stuggled in his grip whilst the real Itachi walked towards the bed. Straddling her hips the bunshin disappeared and Itachi replaced its hands with his keeping her hands beside her head.

Sakura tried to escape his grip but only failed miserably before giving up an looking at Itachi but being careful not to look into his eyes.

Itachi gave a chuckle when he noticed that she was trying to avoid eye contact with him _smart girl I guess that is what is to be expected of by my foolish otouto's old team mate_.

Itachi put both her wrists into his right hand, whilst his left slowly ran down her arm and up to her chin before gripping it gently and forcing her to look into his eyes. Sakura knew what he was planning an automatically snapped her eyes shut before contant was made. There was no way she was being sucked into his Sharingan after hearing what had happened to Kakashi and Sasuke.

Itachi again chuckled, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately _this girl really is amusing_. Then he thought of a new idea, he moved his head to her ear and blew softly on it earning himself a shiver from the blossom under him. "Sakura" Itachi began speaking, his voice like velvet, so deep and seductive earning himself another shiver "I know what I do to you...I make you nervous and I turn you on. You think you can resist me...your mind may say yes...but your body..."Itachi scanned her body as her breathing was becoming slightly laboured "says no".

Itachi attacked her neck sucking and licking and sometimes biting, causing Sakura to gasp and moan. Sakura hated her body for betraying her but she had never felt this kind of attention before. It was all new to her and she just couldn't help herself but to moan as he continued his ministrations.

**"See I told you so, he is one sexy former ANBU" **_"No...Inner this is wrong, this is Sasuke's brother, I have to stop this before it goes to far" _**"No I reckon we should let it go to far, I mean how many chances would we get to do this with The Itachi Uchiha?" **_"No It must stop now!"_

Itachi moved his hand to her neck ready to knock her out when suddenly he found himself knocked against the wall by a sudden burst of chakra. Looking up he saw Sakura sitting up on the bed panting, she vanished suddenly before appearing again to run at Itachi chakra enhanced fist poised for connection with his face. Unfortunantley at that moment however she accidently shot her eyes straight at his becoming caught in his Sharingan. Sakura was pulled from the real universe into a completely different dimension before collapsing onto the ground.

Itachi moved to pick her up, his face showing the slightest bit of surprise before it vanished, he was surprised that she had managed to overcome her hormonic erges and fight back, infact he was more than surprised he was impressed. _Yes she deffinantly is strong, perfect for Akatsuki._

With that Itachi picked up the unconscious Sakura and through her over his shoulder before disappearing out of her apartment and into the forest outside of Konoha. It would be about a day or two before he would meet up with Kisame, so he would have to wait until then before he could continue with anything else. But Itachi didn't mind, he had was he was after...now all what was left...was the Kyuubi.

**Alright second chapter done. sorry for the long update. let me know if there is something that should be fixed or you opinion all you have to do is click review.**


End file.
